


The Trickster's Parting Gift

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [42]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bestiality, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hard vore, Impalement, Snuff, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Due to Loki's actions, the laguz (and other beast shapeshifters) in Askr go feral - attacking and killing many heroinesJill gets attacked by a feral LetheLeanne gets raped and then killed by SkrimirCaeda gets attacked by some hawk Laguz who rip her apart in the airNino falls off her pegasus and gets impaled on a treeLene gets swarmed by some tiger laguz
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	The Trickster's Parting Gift

Jill squeezed water out of her hair while Lethe looked at her, struggling to put her skirt on. Even despite Lethe’s reluctance to do so, she agreed to go for a swim after Jill insisted, saying they both needed that after their steamy night. Lethe had to admit that the dip in the springs made her feel really refreshed, and the smell she could sense from Jill was much more pleasant. As the two girls helped one another overcome their prejudice against the other’s race, they became more than acquaintances - they became friends, and eventually lovers. Sharing their racial customs with one another, Lethe once decided to show Jill the way laguz bonded with one another, eating her out while having her stimulate her tail… And Jill then repaid the favour using her lance to make her cum. The relief Jill felt after they were done made Lethe feel very happy, and so they carried on sharing in pleasure like this as the war continued. After being pulled to Askr together, Jill needed to be comforted - and Lethe’s animal sex drive let her do just that, their mating sessions growing more and more extensive. And just one of these sessions brought them here together to cleanse its products off their bodies, even if Lethe had a hard time going into the water. Seeing the wyvern rider wipe her hair with a towel, her naked, dripping chest - only barely bigger than Lethe’s - on full display as she turned her head upwards, Lethe felt frisky enough for another round.

“Do you wanna go again to start the day off?” The catgirl asked her friend eagerly once Jill wrapped herself with a towel, and the two took off - Lethe going topless as she couldn’t be bothered to put more than her short green skirt on when they left their room. They were assigned a room with the rest of human heroes from their world. While Lethe had a bit of an issue with that at first, she had to admit that she had come to enjoy the more organized style of life that the beorc had shown. If only her warriors were able to keep this strict… Getting there, Lethe ignored the stares her exposed chest was getting from the beorc they passed who were heading out for the day - but some part of her was happy about their stares. She had to admit that some of them looked very… interesting. If it wasn’t for Jill, and if they weren’t beorc, she could have pictured herself choosing one of them as her mate. Actually… She should not think less of them because they were beorc. Well, Jill was still there for her so she shouldn’t even be thinking of that. Entering their room, Lethe tore off her skirt, not wanting to waste any time. However, Jill teased her for a while, letting the towel slide a bit down before stopping it again over and over. As her breasts slipped out, Lethe couldn’t take it anymore, and she tackled her lover. The towel was thrown off as the pair collapsed onto the bed with Lethe on top.

Immediately, Lethe’s fingers went towards Jill’s snatch as her head went toward Jill’s mammaries. Her tongue licked at them, tasting the water they were still wet with. Relishing in its taste combined with the taste of Jill’s skin, Lethe noticed a thrill going through her body. The moment it appeared, Jill’s hand began rubbing the base of her tail, so the cat laguz decided it was because of that. Stretching herself out to do it, Jill’s other hand was able to reach Lethe’s cunt, and both girls continued to finger the other while working on the other’s arousal - Jill making use of the extra sensitive zone near Lethe’s tail, and the orange-haired catgirl continuing to lick all of the Daein girl’s tits. As both of them were experts on stimulating the other, the loud moans filling the room the testament to that, it was only a short time before Jill’s head jerked back on the bed. Her honey squirted all over Lethe’s hand, and eventually Lethe pulled her fingers out and moved it to her face. Licking it off her hand, Lethe could tell it tasted a bit different from usual - perhaps the water from the springs was mixed with it. Whatever the reason for that was, it quickly disappeared from her mind as pleasure of an orgasm flooded it. The laguz was able to endure more stimulation before coming, but the climax was also more powerful because of it. Mirroring what Jill did, Lethe squirted all over her lover’s hand and onto their bedsheets. The climax was so powerful that Lethe could almost feel herself slipping away from the rest of her body… And then she transformed into her cat form.

“Lethe? You know your whiskers tickle if you do this…” Jill called out to her partner, unsure why the laguz girl would transform now. The two of them lived in a part of the castle that was spared from the potions Karla poured onto all the laguz, but with Jill’s pressure to go and clean one another in the hot springs the ones Corrin used were able to affect Lethe. And so, she was forced to transform, and as the feral potion took hold of her, lost any control she had over her body. All the orange cat could think of was killing and mating - and the beorc female in front of her would not satisfy the second need. As her maw was still just over Jill’s breasts, the cat stretched it open. Her sharp fangs sunk into the base of Jill’s boob. The red-haired knight screamed out in pain as the residual pleasure of her final orgasm was violently ripped off along with the fleshy orb that had just played a huge part in it. She watched with horror as a bulge moved down Lethe’s throat when the laguz swallowed, knowing well that was a part of her body in there. Still shocked, she was unable to react as the feral one, enjoying the taste of one teat, chomped down on the other and swallowed it as well.

With just two bleeding stumps in place of her chest, the pain Jill was in was enough to grant her inhuman strength. Despite the cat being larger than her, she was still able to throw it off their bed - the wyvern knight dashing through their room in hopes of getting a weapon. No longer was she able to think of Lethe as her lover - now all that mattered was her survival. Unfortunately for her, Lethe’s body still had some instincts left in it - and even with her mind gone, it could still tell what beorc weapons looked like. The cat jumped after Jill, reaching her just as she outstretched one arm towards her axe. The massive beast slamming into her threw her off-balance, and her fingers slid across the handle but failed to grab it. Hitting the ground, Jill turned with her fist swinging towards Lethe’s head - maybe if she could knock her out - she’d be able to escape. In response, Lethe just stretched her maw open again - Jill’s arm sliding deep down her throat with her hand almost reaching into her stomach - Jill could swear her fingers could just barely reach the nipple of one of her breasts. The feeling of having her arm surrounded by slimy, fleshy walls of a laguz’s gullet, ended soon as Lethe’s sharp teeth came down on it again, leaving her with just a stump halfway between her shoulder and her elbow.

Lethe was pinning her down again, and there was nothing Jill could do to escape from that now. The weight of her lover’s animal form was too big to fight against… A bitter voice in the back of her head told her she was right about the laguz all along - they really were just beasts. Tears flashed in her red eyed as Lethe’s tongue started licking her surviving hand, the laguz opening her mouth yet again and consuming as much of her other arm as she could. This time, Jill was fighting against it, so the teeth sank into her just below her elbow - and again, Jill watched as a bulge travelled down into Lethe’s slightly swollen stomach. Waving the stump of her arm around, Jill stared into the cat’s purple eyes, searching for any sign of her lover within them, for any chance the animal would spare her.

With her prey’s struggles stopping, the beorc woman became not entertaining - it was time to kill her and move on. Having her stomach stretch a bit to contain more of her body parts felt good enough that even the feral mind was able to feel it - leaving her yearning for more food to fill it up. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Lethe was able to get all of Jill’s head inside it in one big stretch - which turned into one bite as her teeth ripped through Jill’s throat. With the length of her ponytail, only the base of it got in, the long stream of crimson hair staying on the floor, bitten off. Her throat had some troubles having it all fit, but as she did her best to push it in it eventually was able to move into her stomach as well - creating a bigger bulge in it now. Jill was still conscious as she travelled down there, her scalp and face quickly getting all slimy with her digestive acids. Her head moved around in Lethe’s stomach for a few moments as life rapidly waned within it, the Daein girl able to feel as digestion started on her head before passing away.

Her headless, armless and breastless body was abandoned by Lethe as she smashed her way through the door to their room, as swift and strong as ever even with her body full of her former love. Although she couldn’t think of much, her mind was reminded of those beorc she had seen before. Any of them would do - with her urge to kill satisfied, the feral catgirl now searched for a mate. 

Completely horrified, Leanne watched as the masses of Feral Ones proceeded to spread out through their wing of the Askrian castle. Her broad white wings let her hover above them, keeping her safe from the grounded ones. That let her watch without any interruptions what unfolded beneath, with the Feral Ones attacking and killing heroes left and right. She was even more appalled as she saw her brethren submit to their animalistic urges, claiming both beorc men and women and mating with them against their will. Watching them like that was really hard for the heron princess. She wished there was something she could do to help them… Well, there was one way - but she was too afraid to swoop back down to them. She had sung the Galdr of Rebirth with her brother before, bringing friends back from the feral state… However, it required her to get really close to them. She tried to gather the courage necessary for that, but only when she saw the red lion that she knew was Skrimir below her did she manage to do that. Flapping her wings to float back down, Leanne headed towards the heir to the throne of Gallia, knowing she had to at least try to save him.

As her feet touched the ground, her gentle voice immediately broke out into the song. Magic poured out from the every word she sung, and she could see a wave of serenity spreading through the feral beasts around her - even if the winged girl focused on just Skrimir, the others who heard her were affected by her galdr too. Seeing them calm down and forget about their lusts made her feel safer, telling her her magic was working even though she could see one mating with a female hero in the back. As her song went on, she watched happily as all the beasts around her slowly settled down in a ring around her, all entranced by her singing, watching her carefully. Leanne crossed her hands in front of her chest as she sung on, closing her golden eyes to focus fully on the ancient magical lyrics. The sudden angry roars of pain all around her startled her, but Leanne just continued to sing, too dedicated to seeing it through to stop now and keeping her eyes closed - unaware that her magic was now bringing intense pain to all the beasts surrounding her as the purifying magic worked on their animal forms. As the pain continued to grow, the trance her magic put them in began to break - eventually, making them snap out of it. Hearing some movement in front of her, Leanne opened her eyes again - only to see Skrimir charging at her. Too caught up in her Galdr, she failed to react in time. Beating her wings to fly away, she was able to rise only a foot off the ground before the huge red lion laguz smashed into her.

Air knocked from her lungs, Leanne’s song was stopped as she was thrown onto the ground. Her body was dragged across the ground with Skrimir on top, tearing the back part of her long, white dress open and getting bloody scratches all over her small back. Her wings snapped in a few places, all tangled up and broken, making her unable to fly anymore as a cloud of feathers was thrown in the air around them. When they stopped, and she was able to catch her breath, the heron, although she was afraid for her life, still tried to sing on. However, Skrimir had realized that her song was the source of his earlier pain - and the moment new notes left her lips, he ran his claws across her delicate throat. The song finally ended for good as her voice turned to wet gurgling, blood flowing freely from the open wound in her neck and her mouth alike. She began to trash on the ground, raising the hands from her chest to her neck in order to stop the bleeding - and failing, just soaking her fingers and sleeves red with blood. As she did that, she looked up at the red lion towering over her. With how huge he was, she couldn’t see his face - only the bottom of his chin and his stomach… and as her sight moved down his body, also the throbbing monster of a cock, growing to a size far bigger than any human’s.

With the danger of the girl hurting him stopped, the feral lion’s lust was free to take over. A quick flick of his claws across her abdomen ripped the lower part of her dress off, leaving more bleeding slices over her frail body. Her hymen was pierced by his barbed cock as he let out a loud roar signalling his domination. As he drove his member deep in, Leanne was able to feel the barbs on the sides being dragged across her sensitive walls, walls that were already too tight to let him fit in painlessly. Her pussy stretched in order to accommodate him as much as it could, but it wasn’t enough and the barbs punched holes through it as he slammed his cock inside her again and again. The heron would scream in pain if she could, but all that did was cause more blood to leave her lips as she gurgled on her blood again. Tears began to flow from her golden eyes as she suffered on the ground, watching the bulge in her stomach that appeared when Skrimir made his way through her cervix and into her womb. The lack of fresh blood to keep her brain going took its toll on her, with her body constantly spasming, her arms flailing around mindlessly and hitting the limbs of her beastly rapist. As the weakness in all of her body intensified, she began to slip away. With the pain in her neck, her pussy and her broken wings overwhelming her, the golden-haired laguz welcomed the relief that came with death.

Although Skrimir couldn’t see her face to tell when she died, the sudden twitches of her cunt as the girl spasmed underneath were enough to notify him that happened. The additional tension over his cock caused the lion to release his load into her womb, her belly swollen with all the semen he released inside her. Roaring again to signify his climax, he withdrew. With the plug of his cock gone, some of his semen flooded out of her pussy and stained both her dress and the ground below with it. That, however, was no turnoff for the other laguz nearby. After a short hissing spat one was able to reach her, filling her bleeding cunt with his member. Although it was smaller than Skrimir’s, it still filled her up nicely. The runner-ups who couldn’t use her yet approached her body too. Their claws freed her naked, defenseless form from the confines of her already torn dress, and as hunger overtook them, started to devour pieces of her exposed flesh. By the time the second load reached her uterus, her limbs were almost completely gone, and when her dead cunt received its third climax, her torso was stripped of most of its meat too. With her stomach ripped open to let them reach its organs, only the bones of her central body and her still cooling-down, semen-filled pussy remained when the feral beasts finally gave up on her corpse.

“Thanks for agreeing to give me a flying lesson, Caeda!” Nino called out happily as she and the princess of Talys took off on their pegasi. After Florina taught the young girl the basics of flying around on a horse with wings, Nino was more than happy to practice that. However, the pink-haired knight seemed busy preparing for the wedding of her friends, Nino decided not to bother her with any more inquiries. Instead, she searched for someone else who could help her - and the blue-haired woman was happy to do it. The two quickly flew away, with Marth’s lover giving her helpful tips as they continued to soar across the sky. Although Nino was trying to do her best, keeping her balance on the winged animal seemed very hard for her. She brought a magic tome with her in hopes of testing if she could use her magic while in the air, but the one time she tried it, she almost slipped off and plummeted to her death. Caeda managed to warn her in time, and Nino sadly had to agree that she wouldn’t try it again until she was fully capable of flying flawlessly. Moving on, she tried to focus on that as they continued to fly around. However, Caeda seemed super distracted by the things happening down below them. Nino tried to lean over to take a look there too, but she almost fell off again. Remembering Caeda’s warning, she decided to just ask her instead.

“What’s going on down there, Caeda? Are you getting bored of helping me? I might try to teach you magic in return!” Nino called out the last sentence with excitement, ignoring the furrowed brow that appeared on Caeda’s face.  
“No, it’s just that…” Could she tell the little girl about the horrors she was seeing unfolding beneath them? “There’s a huge group of beasts who seem to be out of control there. I don’t think we can get down even if we wanted to.” Caeda responded, deciding not to disclose the details of how gruesome the situation below them was.  
“Okay! Let’s keep flying, then!” Nino called out happily, and the pair continued to fly on for some more time. However, Caeda seemed increasingly distracted by what was happening down below. And her worries were well justified, for she saw a group of massive birds of prey taking off to the skies and flying towards them. As her world only had dragon shapeshifters, Caeda made sure to study the other races, and because of that she was able to tell that the approaching laguz were both of the raven and hawk tribes. Had they gone mad just as their landlocked brethren did? Grabbing her Wing Sword tightly, she regretted not taking the Wing Spear with her instead. It would provide her with a better reach if it come to fighting them. Glancing over at Nino, she remembered that with how little knowledge about flying the girl had, the green-haired girl was completely helpless now. She’d just have to make sure to fight for the two of them, then. The beating of their wings soon caught up to them, and Caeda watched them carefully as the laguz started to approach her and the mage up close.

Caeda made her pegasus dive forward just in time as the first laguz tried to attack it. Swinging her sword towards the bird, she watched with satisfaction as the wounded animal fell from the sky. She turned in the saddle to take a look at Nino, and immediately shouted as she saw the girl was sliding off her mount again. “Don’t try to fight, Nino! You will fall!” Fortunately, the girl broke off her spellcasting and grasped the wing of her pegasus to keep herself from falling, her spellbook falling out of her hands and disappearing from their sight beneath them. “Please, do not try to fight them, just escape! I’ll handle them myself!” Caeda screamed towards Nino, but the girl seemed unconvinced. “I’ll fight better without having to worry about you!” Caeda called out to her again while driving her sword into the skull of a raven laguz near her. Seeing the Black Fang trainee leaving on her pegasus, Caeda was able to focus fully on the battle with the rabid animals that were encircling her from all directions. Bunches of brown and black feathers filled the sky around her as the princess made her way through numerous animal opponents.

Their sharp beaks and claws connected with her body a couple of times, but without causing her any serious wounds. Her red battle tunic got torn a bit and so did her long gloves, but that caused no issues to her fighting capabilities. The feral ones surrounding her seem to have noticed that getting too close to her was dangerous - attacking her mindlessly wasn’t working out for them. Because of that, they changed their target: Instead of attacking Caeda herself, they went for her pegasus. The shorter reach of her sword meant she had no way to get rid of them as they slowly nibbled on the ends of its wings. All she could do was try to evade them in the air, but with them keeping their distance from her that would just keep them at a stalemate. And so, she sent her pegasus towards the laguz, her body splashed with animal ichor, painfully aware that just how much it hurt her trusted steed. It took her far too long to realize that she was slowly throwing away her ability to stay in the air for a couple of kills on rabid animals. Each one she killed was one less that could trouble any of her friends, but would the cost of it be worth it?

Eventually, her pegasus’s wings were made completely unusable. It threw around in the air, beating the torn-up white sheets that were missing half their feathers to keep her from plummeting down instantly, but still slowly going down. Caeda had to hold on tightly to keep herself from falling off, unable to use her sword to prevent the birds from getting closer. Seeing her put her weapon in the sheath, one of them sweeped in and almost got a hit in on her leg - a strong kick from her armored boot knocking him off just in time. Emboldened by that, the others converged on her again. One of them went for the neck of her pegasus, and she could do nothing to stop him. The blood of the laguz that covered her body was joined by that of her mount as its head was ripped open. Staring at it in horror, Caeda had little time to consider her options. They have made it closer to the ground, but she was still high enough that the fall would most likely be fatal - staying on the dead pegasus or not. Her eyes darted to the winged animals around her… It was the only chance she still had.

With her pegasus’s death throes providing her with enough temporary solid ground to jump off from, she jumped away from it and onto the nearest laguz, just barely making it over to it. She was hoping she could make it fly downwards until she was at a safe altitude, but she underestimated how hard it would be to stay on top of the bird. It took all she had to keep herself from falling off, and there was no way she could get it under control - or draw her sword again to protect herself. Desperately trying to keep her balance, she ended up waving her arms and legs around in all directions… With one of her legs ending up just in front of the beak of the hawk she was riding. A quick snap of a beak later, pain exploded in that leg as her calf was crushed between two of the laguz’s mandibles. Unable to keep her balance anymore, a panicked Caeda would have slid off - but as she was about to fall off, more beaks clamped onto her other limbs. Immobilized in the air by multiple animals, she tried her best to get one of her arms free, to use the Wing Sword to defend herself like she did before, but without any success. Spread eagle horizontally in the air by the four birds, all Caeda could do was wait as the other animals started to attack her. With strong strikes of their beaks and talons, they were able to remove her chest guard and rip through most of her red tunic - and more importantly, her belt that held the sheath of her sword with it. As her sword fell down just like Nino’s weapon did before, her shoulderpads fell off on their own without the rest of the armor they were attached to, leaving her torso in the nude with her small chest uncovered. Suddenly aware of all the movements in the air caused by the beating of numerous wings, Caeda tried not to squirm a lot even as the laguz-generated wind rubbed against her nipples - still hoping there was some way out for her.

Her lower body was still protected by the white skirt she had on under her tunic. But it wouldn’t be for long - and just another strike after, the white clothing fell off leaving her other most feminine area exposed. The air on her cunt was even less tolerable than on her tits, but it didn’t bother her for long, soon replaced by strong pain. For the bird laguz, Loki’s modifications to the potions caused their hunger to grow out of control. Now, with the wrapping gone, the feral ones could enjoy their meal. A sharp beak made its way into her stomach, tugging a part of her guts outside while some of them disappeared down the bird’s gullet. Another one joined in, attacking a bit more up and chewing on the contents of her stomach. However, the others were still unsatisfied, unable to get too close to her because of the danger of colliding with others. Some of the more impatient ones struck at her legs again, and began pulling away on them in opposite directions. The pain of having her insides devoured was joined by a strange tension in her crotch, although a nonsexual one - and one that continued to grow as the pulling on her legs increased. With the strength of her legs brought by her riding skills, they wouldn’t get torn off easily - so instead, it was her crotch that caved in first. The tension turned into a ripping sensation as her skin gave way, a crack appearing in her body that quickly travelled upward.

Caeda screamed in pain as her blood began to pour from the new opening in her body. Starting at her pussy, her stretched out skin and flesh tore. Now, Caeda struggled as much as she could, but that didn’t help as the birds drew her legs further away from one another. Next, a red trial opened in both her belly and her back, setting whatever organs still remained uneaten free to fall out - and as she flailed in the air, some did, slipping out and falling, starting with her womb and the rest of her reproductive system. Each time a piece of her fell down, it was caught by one of the laguz who swallowed her up. The crack in her body now had reached the top of her midsection, but the laguz showed no intentions of stopping. It took them extra effort, but eventually her ribs snapped, dividing her ribcage in two as the ribs on one side were separated from her spine and the sternum. With the ribs coming off, her lung was torn off as well, with just one working on supplying her body with blood now. As the tear reached her collarbones, the laguz stopped. The two parts of her body were almost aligned together to make a single long line with her head in the middle, letting multiple laguz bite into her limbs. The few final minutes of Caeda’s life before bleeding out were filled with pain of bird laguz stripping most of her flesh from bone. The meaty thighs hardened by her riding practice had enough flesh to satisfy multiple ones, but with their numbers as huge as they were all of her meat was barely enough to feed all of them.

Once they were done, Caeda had already passed on. Their hunger sated, the laguz let go of Caeda’s body one by one - and when none remained, it fell the rest of the distance to the ground. Hitting it, her skeleton was shattered, with her bones flying off in all directions. Her head, the only part of her that had remained relatively intact, was also thrown into a distance, along with a part of her spine - rolling forward, it would remain there until a hero would find it and use the Talys princess’s mouth or neck stump to work out his or her lusts. 

Nino made her pegasus speed up as she flew away from Hinoka, angling her mount downwards so she would descend. Keeping herself balanced, Nino kept taking looks back at her newfound friend until she was little more than a dot in the distance. That let her notice that a few of the birds decided to follow her. Seeing Caeda fight them gave her a little courage, but as Nino had no way to defend herself, a pang of fear hit her when she saw them getting close to her. She urged her pegasus to fly faster, squeezing its sides with her legs, but the gap between her and the laguz kept getting smaller and smaller. Panicking, she forced her pegasus into a steeper angle downwards, hoping it would be enough to get her to the ground faster. Nino believed she’d be safe once she got there. However, even the increased speed of her diving down didn’t help her - the laguz just did the same, and before long they were able to reach her.

As the first one’s beak connected to her, Nino’s mind was blank because of her fear. Completely forgetting even the basics of how to fly a pegasus, she found herself sliding off the winged horse. The second laguz slammed into her steed, sending a powerful jolt through it. Powerful enough to throw the young girl off it, her body’s hold on the pegasus loosened up enough that she was flung ahead as it stumbled around. Nino found her body rotating in the air, falling even faster than before and finally leaving the laguz behind. That was little relief for the girl as she stabilized upside-down. Her blue cloak clinged to her body, wrapping around her and holding her arms close to her torso, making her unable to flip herself around - letting her watch directly as the ground grew bigger and bigger before her eyes. Her final dash on the pegasus brought to above a forest near the castle - the trees below now looking like poles for her to come crashing onto. In fact, one of them was directly below the girl. She opened her mouth to scream in pain as her body covered the final stretch that separated her from it, before its tip made it past her mouth.

The wooden trunk quickly widened, forcing her throat and esophagus to stretch. The tree’s sharp tip made it through her ribcage, puncturing one of her small lungs as she made her way down the tree. The height of her fall gave her body enough force to push her further onto the tree, with its tip going past the girl’s midriff and into her stomach. Tearing through her guts, it impaled her underdeveloped uterus before exiting through her virgin snatch, penetrating her hymen from the other side than that usually happened and spraying her clothes with blood on the way out. Her body had enough momentum to keep going even then, a bulge in her throat growing before her throat ripped open. Up at her cunt, the tree also grew thicker and thicker, eventually filling all of her slit with wood, rubbing against the insides of her vagina. The sharp shards cutting her hurt, and so did the entire length of her tight, first-time used vaginal canal stretching to accommodate the wooden shaft. Eventually, it reached its limit, while tree continued to grow in width. The flesh and skin in between her pussy and anus was torn as the two holes were connected, allowing her to move further down. Inside, her lower body was ruptured open as her vaginal canal and her rectum were connected, turning most of her ass into one connected, loose orifice. Even then, it became filled up as Nino continued to slide down.

Going down the tree, her body was able to snap most of the smaller twigs coming off it, her face like a pincushion for all the splinters. The puffy cheeks that had lit up so many hearts when Nino smiled were now punched through in multiple spots. A few of them went up the holes of her little nose, and even her lovely blue eyes weren’t spared from the acupuncture. Blinded, she was unable to see as her body reached the bigger branches. Punching her pointy chin out of the way, one of them got in between the extra chest guard she wore just for pegasus riding and her cyan shirt. The gift she got from Florina was torn off, but it also cut into the shirt - and even into the little nubs of her almost flat breasts, one of them sinking into her nipple. Still conscious, Nino was able to feel that. Although her eyes were nonfunctional now, they could still produce tears - and they were squeezed out of the corners of her eyes, dripping down her blood-covered face.

The friction between her body and the tree slowed her down, grazing her insides deeply. Additional splinters mixed with her flesh as her guts and lung were chafed into a meaty paste, leaving a red smear behind her as she moved down the tree. Eventually, Nino came to a stop - and as she did, her white skirt flopped over onto her stomach. Her panties were torn off when the tree’s tip left her body, so the huge hole that was once her impaled snatch was exposed along with the rest of her small, round ass. With her body motionless now, Nino was still alive - but the girl was wishing for death, for the pain to stop. Her mind was crossed with her family at the Black Fang - would they care about her dying? Even if she loved them all, the assassins were all accustomed with death so they could just ignore her death. Just thinking she’d pass on without anyone mourning for her was enough to make her cry again, both physical and emotional pain almost unbearable for her. However, she was still far from reprieve in dying. Her ears caught the sound of beating wings as the feral birds she thought she had escaped caught up with her.

Already weakened, Nino’s legs had gone limp before they reached her. However, in the upside-down position she was stuck in, they were still the part of her body that was sticking up the highest. Tearing the high blue boots and the belts that kept them high over her knees - both of which were also a gift from Florina - off her body, they exposed her thin and short lower limbs. That gave her enough warning to try kicking away at them, her small feet, just as pale as the rest of her body, and little toes with well-kept toenails wiggling around with little force because of her lack of strength. All she achieved through that was drawing more attention to them. Suddenly, a pain exploded over her ankle as a raven bit down onto her left feet, biting it off and swallowing it whole in one go. The sudden lack of feelings coming from her foot surprised her, but without her eyesight Nino was unable to tell what happened. On the opposite side, a hawk gobbled up her other foot, its gentle arc little more than a delicacy that the feral bird couldn’t enjoy in full. The other laguz joined in, making Nino’s short legs a little feast for them all. Her small bones rattled around when what miniscule flesh enveloped them was ripped out and eaten. Her small, perky ass wasn’t excluded from the consumption either, but by the time they reached it Nino had already succumbed to her wounds. Perhaps that was for the better - that spared the mage from the pain of getting devoured alive. Her hands went completely limp, reaching below her head - that didn’t save them from being stripped from their meat, either. Her body, stuck like a shashlik on the tree, quickly lost most of its weight as it was reduced to mostly her bones, only meat that was inaccessible surviving. Even her petite breasts were consumed, exposing her ribs to the air below.

Knowing her dead heart resided behind them, one of the birds began slamming his beak into her weak bones. As he carried on to do it, the constant shakes going through her body were enough to upset the position she was stuck in. Her blood that had ran down the tree stump while she was stuck used as a lubricant to let her slide again, her corpse resumed its journey to the base of the tree. The impact of finally hitting the tree’s base and the ground below was enough to break the fragile ligaments of her underdeveloped bones, making them scatter around the forest just like her final mentor’s bones had. With her head taking the most of the impact, it was cracked open, her brain pouring out and mixing with the dirt and dry leaves at the forest’s floor. 

Lene spun around, forcing her body to move as enticingly as she could while she swung her red sash around. The pink, light cloth of her dancing outfit exposed almost all of her sexy young body, only her massive breasts and her snatch covered while the rest of her skin was shown. Her shapely thighs and wide hips contrasted nicely with how delicate her lower legs seemed. The same went for her slim waist, adding to her hourglass figure on which the muscles of her stomach and chest that were barely showing through her skin seemed out of place. Keeping a fake smile on her lips, she tried to hide the disgust she was feeling for having to dance like that for the filthy man who was watching her every move. They always desired the same thing, so she started her special dance without the man even having to ask. Only Ares deserved to see her dance like that… Her body shivered for a moment as she slid one hand under her top, and unclasped the red bra she wore underneath it. A seductive smile on her face and hatred in her eyes, she threw the bra towards the man while groping her boobs, making them swing around more in the cloth that hugged them tight. Her nipples had grown erect because even if she disliked being forced to dance like this, it still thrilled her a bit, and they were protruding through her top now. Shaking her hips suggestively again, she proceeded to dance for a few more moments - but the disappointed look in the noble’s eyes worried her. Did he notice that she wasn’t really into dancing for him? Well, then she had to try harder to convince him. Her panties followed her bra as she stripped them off as well, her pussy still covered by her pink loincloth. As she continued to dance, it shifted around, providing just enough glimpses of the sides of her pussy lips to get the imagination working while stopping short of actually revealing her cunt. Finishing another round of her dance in a compromising position that left her pussy lips visible as they pressed against the pink cloth, her fingers locked on both sides of the loincloth to keep it in place. As the man still seemed unsatisfied, she rubbed herself a little bit, with droplets of her arousal slowly seeping through the cloth as she tried not to throw up thinking that the fat man would want to take it further with her.

Before she could recover from that position, a soldier barged in. “Lord Oliver! The laguz had gone mad! They’re going everywhere and killing without any remorse! And some of them are coming this way!” The man watching Lene chuckled as he heard that. “Wonderful! I was yet to see a group of Feral Ones. Where are they?” He shoot up with more excitement than before as Lene watched him curiously.  
“It’d be too dangerous to get too close to them. You should evacuate immediately, further up we’re preparing for a counterattack” The soldier insisted, and the Begnion senator knew he had to agree. “Alright. But first, I have to deal with this girl.” Turning towards Lene who had just went back into a normal position, he sighed sadly. “Sorry, girl, but I could tell that your heart wasn’t in it. That enough would be too disrespectable for me to tolerate, but then it got worse. I wanted to watch a fair maiden do an youthful, innocent dance, and instead you showed one corrupted with immorality. That is the opposite of what I desired. Even if your beauty is almost enough to equal mine, I fear you are irredeemable now. You’re tainted with behaviour not unlike a common whore… You deserve to be punished for that.” His words were not what Lene expected, and the dancer just stared at him, her mouth opened in surprise. The green-haired girl had already accepted that every man who asked her to dance for him just wanted to fuck her. To hear one didn’t was completely unexpected… But what did he mean when he said he’d punish her?

“The laguz horde can still be of use…” Duke Tanas muttered to himself, then looked at the soldier. “Hand me your lance - and hold her in place.” Following his order, the soldier approached the dancer. She tried to struggle, but he was able to overpower her, tearing her top off in the process. Her massive breasts bounced around as the soldier forced his arms under her shoulders from behind, keeping the girl in front of him and unable to escape. “The legs that were your pride and greatest tool… I will take them away from you.” He commented while grabbing the lance with both hands. Approaching her, he quickly struck her on her shin with as much strength as he could. The hit stung, but Lene was still able to move that leg, digging around with both of them to try and break away. Unbothered by that, he struck her again, and yet again, to a satisfying crack coming from her leg. Her feet danged limply from the lower part as her bone snapped, making her unable to use that leg anymore. Repeating the process with her other leg to less struggles than before, he signalled the soldier to let her go. Both of her legs broken and unable to support her, she collapsed to the ground.

Oliver was ready to leave now, but her loincloth flapping over her huge, round ass caught his attention. “You don’t really deserve to die with any dignity left.” He commented while approaching her form on the ground. His fingers closed on the red string on her hips that connected the front and the back of her pink loincloth, and then he ripped it off, the gold coins tied to it falling all around her as the string keeping them together was severed. Her ass fully uncovered, Oliver retreated while the soldier stared at her bare buttocks and slightly wet cunt for a moment. As the noble just set the loincloth down there, the guard took it and the red sash she used in her dances with him. The two left the crippled dancer behind, with the soldier regretting he wouldn’t be able to watch her demise. Lene tried to crawl after them to get herself to safety as well, but was unable to move fast enough to get anywhere near it in time - and so, she just stopped on the ground and began to sob. If the soldier’s words were true, then there was no way for her to survive now on her own. “Ah, Ares…” She sighed, thinking of her lover and imagining him coming to her rescue.

However, instead of her Black Knight making his way to save her, the chamber’s door was swung open as a bunch of transformed kitsune made their way in. That spurred her to act again, scared of the animals. Her movement caught their attention quicker than she would if she just remained still, the animals heading directly towards her. As she was laid out on her belly and facing the door, her head was the first part of her body to get a fox’s attention. Loki’s potions increased their sexual urges even more than it did for the other animals - and Lene could see the effects of that first-hand as the fox’s cock slapped her on the face. She shut her mouth closed to prevent the animal’s shaft from penetrating her mouth, but the animal started to buck her hips, slamming it into various spots of her face and sliding off her cheeks. Noticing that it ended up a bit higher up each time and that the kitsune had no intentions of stopping, Lene became afraid for her green eyes, and just opened her mouth, closing her lips around the fox’s shaft as she took it inside. The moment she did, its thrusts became much more forceful, with it being driven all the way into her mouth and reaching her throat. Although she hated that she was forced to do this to survive, the dancer had to admit that it didn’t taste as revolting as some of the disgusting cocks she had to suck in the past. Being the only freedom of action she had now, she decided she might as well suck on it - and she even found herself enjoying its unusual taste as her skilled tongue wrapped around his length inside her mouth.

With her face occupied, the next fox that came headed for her big ass. Her tight asshole was filled with another animal cock that slid deep into her bowels, and while it wasn’t as thick as Ares’s was, feeling her rectum stretch out even a little bit was very stimulating. Bucking her hips against him, she felt pangs of pain going through her broken legs but they didn’t matter anymore. The feeling of having her ass pounded with powerful thrusts was always one that quickly took away her ability to think straight. At first, she just developed that as a way to cope with the unpleasant assfucking she had been the victim to after some of her private dances, but as these started to repeat she began enjoying having her mind blank out and losing herself in the pleasure. A bit disgusted with herself that she’d enjoy these animals raping her at first, Lene’s opinion was quickly changed as her body’s instincts took over. Moaning as loud as the cock between her lips allowed her to, Lene surrendered her body to the rape. Her legs were broken so she had to stay in this position, but her arms were still intact. Reaching out on both sides of her body, she was able to grasp the cocks of another two foxes and began to stroke them both. She briefly regretted not using one of them to stimulate her labia, her cunt quickly being soaked with her arousal - but that problem was solved fairly quickly as the tail of the fox fucking her asshole slit in between her buttocks, its hair touching her pussy in multiple spots. With each of his thrusts, her ass shook, and that caused the tail to also move around, making it constantly touch different spots of her pussy and bringing her even more sexual pleasure.

With her laid out on the ground on her stomach, her breasts ended up squashed on the ground. Because of the two foxes slamming into her from two sides, they ended up going a bit to the sides of her body as it was pressed against the ground. That, however, created a new hole for the foxes to enjoy. Between the bottoms of her boobs, the arcs of her ribcage and the ground she was on there were two openings that could fit a cock inside. And that’s just what yet another pair of kitsune did, sliding their members into the holes there. That caused her extra stimulation to her breasts, her nipples that were squeezed against the cold floor scraping around as her huge breasts shook after each shove, rubbing the sensitive buds along with her pink areolas against the ground and bringing her additional pleasure.  
As the animal gangbang continued, Lene found herself climaxing multiple times, her body covered with animal spunk both on the outside and inside alike. Her back and arms were coated with semen from all the cocks that she had jerked off, her anus was dripping with all the semen that she received there and she could feel her stomach being upset with all the seed she had drunk there. Her terrific boobs also had received their share of animal loads, though it was mostly their bases that were covered with them. Her pussy was also on the end of some rough fucking, the foxes that followed switching between her ass and her cunt.  
Breathing heavily, Lene found herself free from all the cocks she had serviced. Taking a look around, she was able to see that all the beasts seemed too tired to use her body anymore. A smile appeared on her lips for a moment. It seemed that she was able to survive this ordeal relatively unharmed, and even got herself off in multiple amazing climaxes. The soldier said that the heroes were preparing a counterattack? With how things were going, Lene dared to believe that she would be rescued by them. A half-broken lewd expression of overwhelming pleasure stuck on her face, her tongue hanging free from her mouth. Just as tired as the animals around her, she remained in her cum-covered spot while watching them rest.

Although Loki’s potion magnified the foxes’ sex drive to heights unmatched by other animals, its other effects were still in place. With its lust finally satisfied, one of the foxes approached Lene again. Her eyes shined in happy anticipation as she wondered, which of her holes he’d choose - but that was not what the feral fox was going to do. With the need for the killing humans rising to the top of his brain now, he approached Lene with the desire to kill. The curve of her short neck and the base of it, relatively free of his and the other foxes’ semen, suddenly seemed like the perfect spot to attack. Sinking his fangs into her skin and flesh, the fox revelled in the feeling of her hot blood filling his mouth as Lene screamed out in sudden pain. However, as the fox twisted his muffle around, that scream was cut short. Tearing out a massive portion of her neck, the fox stood over her body as it began twitching on the ground. With half of her neck gone, there was no way Lene could survive - the dancer bleeding out in just a few moments… And moments before her would-be rescuers made their way into that chamber, quickly killing all of the exhausted kitsune.

The soldier leading the rescue was the same one who had taken her sash before. Seeing her dead, he wasn’t sure how he was feeling - but he knew now she couldn’t refuse his advances. His little squad could take some time to dabble around here, too. After clearing the animals out, he approached her corpse and looked sadly at the heavenly ass that caught his attention earlier. Seeing the cum oozing out of her tight asshole, he decided to go for her cunt. He flipped Lene’s body over to her back. Her dead face was still locked in the expression of now-eternal pleasure, her lips were ajar allowing for future use. These were of no concern to him, now, though. Showing the shapely legs he helped to break to the sides, he reached her cunt that was also dripping with animal semen. As there was much less of it than in her asshole, he just shoved his cock straight in. The other soldiers followed suit, with one stuffing her mouth with his human cock and another straddling her chest to use her massive boobs to give himself a boobjob. Lene’s corpse was subjected to yet another gangbang, this time by humans. Her broken legs were shaking each time a soldier pushed in, moving in a gruesome parody of the dance she had show earlier. Even if the soldiers were able to get off less times than the foxes before them, Human and animal semen covering her corpse was almost indistinguishable by the time they were done with her body.


End file.
